


boy, i’ll die to care for you

by autcmnleaves



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, The softest boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love this ship so much, this is so soft my heart melted while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autcmnleaves/pseuds/autcmnleaves
Summary: Jisung hates being sick, but Minho knows exactly how to handle a sick Jisung.





	boy, i’ll die to care for you

**Author's Note:**

> title is from troye sivan’s ‘animal’ !!

~~~~Minho wakes up to the sound of someone loudly coughing next to him, and slowly turns his head. Jisung lays back down and sighs loudly, not aware of the fact that his boyfriend next to him is awake, and he closes his eyes.

 

Minho sits up and takes a good look at the boy lying next to him. Jisung looks paler than usual, wet hair sticking to his forehead. _Definitely a fever_. “Jisungie? Are you okay?”, Minho asks concerned.

 

Jisung quickly opens his eyes to look at the black haired boy and he sighs again. “I’m fine. Just got a sudden coughing fit”, he answers, but Minho doesn’t believe him. He places his head on Jisung’s forehead, not caring about the sweat on his boyfriend’s forehead, and he was right. Jisung is burning hot, and definitely not fine.

 

“You’re staying in bed today, Sungie. You’re burning hot!”, Minho says, and Jisung groans. “You know how much I hate staying sick in bed, hyung!”.

 

Minho smiles softly. “I know, Sungie”, he says and he boops Jisung’s nose. “I’m going to make you some soup. Don’t move, I’ll be back in a few minutes!”.

 

Jisung groans when Minho left the room, and closes his eyes. He truly hates being ill.

 

It’s a few minutes later when Minho opens the door, a bowl of chicken soup in one hand and a glass of water in the other which he places on the nightstand. Jisung slowly opens his eyes and smiles at his boyfriend, reaching out at him with grabbing hands. Minho giggles and comes back in bed, lying on his side to look at his boyfriend while Jisung does the same.

 

“You really didn’t have to do that hyung, I feel like sure a burden right now”, Jisung says jokingly, but Minho’s smile immediately falters and Jisung feels like slapping himself.

 

“You’ll never be a burden to me, Han Jisung. I love you too much for that”, Minho says, and Jisung blushes. They’ve been dating for a few months now but Minho always manages to make Jisung blush, even after all those months. Minho smiles when he sees how flustered his boyfriend is and kisses Jisung on his nose.

 

Jisung remembers when he first met Minho. He knew they were going to get along well, but he soon found himself falling in love with the elder. He never stopped.

 

Jisung crawls closer to his boyfriend and motions for him to lay down on his back. Minho smiles, immediately understanding what Jisung wants, and turns. Jisung rests his head on his boyfriend’s chest and intertwines their fingers. Jisung closes his eyes, realising how tired he still is. The soup was long forgotten, but he didn’t care. Cuddle with Minho was all he wanted to do right now.

 

“I love you so much, Jisungie. Go get some sleep”. Minho gives the blonde haired boy a kiss on his head, and Jisung’s heart melts at the soft gesture. He focuses on Minho’s breathing, and smiles softly to himself.

 

“I love you too, hyung. Thank you”.

  

**Author's Note:**

> this was really short, i’m sorry :( . i just wanted to write a cute minsung fic so i hope y’all liked it !!


End file.
